Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea
by TintinRossi56
Summary: The Captain returns to a place he hasn't been in years and bumps into six of his old friends. It's obvious to Haddock that one of his friends is in trouble but as he delves further into the problem the more he is putting himself into danger. The Captain risks everything to save his friend and when he life is put in danger will he pull back or keep on digging?
1. Calm Before The Storm

**Finally I'm back! Yay! I decided to delete Nightmare V - Requiem and put this story in it's place. Requiem will be being revamped and put back on FanFiction later in the year as I was having trouble continuing the story. This new story features the Captain going solo for the first few chapters. Tintin and Myles will be coming into the story in later chapters. I added a few extra OC's for this story too and I wrote this during my holiday in Brixham and I hope everyone enjoys this. The name of this story comes from the song Lieder der Freiheit by Santiano, an awesome German group, whom I have a massive addiction to, thier music is absolutely brilliant. Lieder der Freiheit means Songs Of Freedom in english and despite the english translation the title just seems to stick with me. This story continues after Nightmare IV - Crimson Day with a one year jump.**

 **please review, I love reviews**

 **Story Details**

 **Title:** **Lieder der Freiheit**

 **Catergory:** **Adventures of Tintin**

 **Characthers:** **Captain Haddock**

 **Language:** **English**

 **Genre:** **Drama & Friendship**

 **Rating:** **T (For Safety)**

 **Themes:** **Water, Sailing, drug reference in a later chapter, tragedy**

 **Summary:** **The Captain returns to a place he hasn't been in years and bumps into six of his old friends. It's obvious to Haddock that one of his friends is in trouble but as he delves further into the problem the more he is putting himself into danger. The Captain risks everything to save his friend and when he life is put in danger will he pull back or keep on digging.**

 **Chapter Title:** **Calm Before The Storm**

 **Chapter Premise:** **Captain Haddock walks out of his hotel in Brixham and bumps into six people he never thought he would see alltogether in one place**

 **x x**

Captain Haddock stepped out of the Smugglers Haunt Hotel and onto the ajoining path. Breathing in the fresh morning sea air, he sighed. It had been a long time since he had taken a holiday on his own and out of all the popular destinations he could have gone, he chose a place that he hadn't been in years and that place was Brixham.

Brixham was a small harbour town located in Torbay, Devon, within the south west of England. The Captain had spent time in the fishing town during his training and when he started working, many years ago. It was during that time he met Captain Chester and five other captains that he hadn't seen in quite a while.

Haddock had been badgered into taking a holiday by Tintin, whom insisted he take a break espically after the events of the previous year. It had been a whole year since the incident at the Black Island and it amazed the Captain at how Tintin was still in that line of work after all the pain he had gone through with Rastapopulus, Colonel Sponz, Mitsuhirato and Doctor Miller. Tintin loved his job and was adamant that nothing was going to stop him. At present Tintin and his twin, well fraternal twin, were busy in assignment in Prague, tracking down a european drug dealer and the Captain didn't want to feel like a spare part. The Captain was still convinced that he was going to end up bored but he had no idea what he was walking into and it wouldn't end well.

The walk from the hotel to the harbour was relatively short, barely one minuet give or take a few seconds and as he walked alongside the railings he couldn't help but feel glad to be in the town that made him a sea captain. There wasn't many people around but the atmosphere was still there. The Captain paused halfway down the street to light up his pipe, having a bit of bother doing it due to the wind.

"Ahoy you salty seadog" a voice called from behind him.

The Captain paused. That particular phrase was one that he reconised and only a select few close friends knew that unique greeting. As he turned around he met the eyes of six men he knew very well indeed.

"Blistering...Wow!" The Captain exclaimed.

Haddock couldn't find the words to describe this moment. Six of his old friends where standing in front of him grinning widely, well all but one. What followed was a long minuet of hand shaking and smiles all around. He hadn't expected to see all of them in one place. Aside from Captain Chester, who he had seen recently during the Mitsuhirato business, the group consisted of Captain O'Hannon, Captain Abel, Captain O'Rielly, Captain Morgan and lastly Captain Farrell.

Captain Morgan was the focus of many jokes due to his name and Captain Abel was the quiet one, which made them wonder how he had become a sea captain. Captain Farrell however didn't look very happy at all. He shook Haddock's hand but Haddock felt the reluctance that resided and he looked quite nervous, as if he was uncomfortable. As they all began to walk together up the street Farrell hung back, seperating himself from the group

"I've got something to check on, I'll catch up with you's later"

They all looked at Farrell as he continued to walk down the main street.

"Whats up with Farrell?" Haddock asked.

"Haven't a clue, he's been like that since we bumped into him" Captain Morgan replied.

Captain Haddock kept his eye on Farrell as he wandered back down the street. Something was wrong and unlike what Captain Haddock was thinking it wasn't something simple, it was something that had the ability to twist and settle on the people closest to Farrell.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I promise that they will get longer. More action to come in later chapters! XX**


	2. Storm Wind

**Thanks for the review for the first chapter. Sorry this has taken a while. The name of the hotel is ironic given the events that are going to happen later in the story and the Smugglers Haunt Hotel is an actual hotel in Brixham given the awesome name I thought that would be the best place to have Captain Haddock stay. I loved making up the five additional sailors in the story. Please review if you like the story as I really enjoyed writing this and this story twists later and I'm going to say that one of the characthers is in a big mess. Please enjoy and If you like the story please review, I luv reviews! x x**

 **Chapter Premise:** The Captain meets up with his old friends in the Sprat And Mackrel to catch up and talk about what they have all been up to but when the unthinkable happens who is responsible and why?

 **xx**

The Captain was begining to think that he had misjudged going on holiday. Bumping into six of this old friends was something he never throught would happen. They all agreed to meet up in the Sprat and Mackerel, a pub opposite where Morgan had his cutter ship moored, which was adequately named Hydra, partically due to this love of water. A lot had happened since they had last met and the past few minuents had been very enlightening.

The six sailors were sitting in a booth, near the back of the pub, enjoying a drink annd conversing amongst themselves but weren't been too rowdy like some of the regular customers.

In the past five minuents they had all learnt a lot about each other. One thing that the majority of them had in common was retirement however a few of them were still working and this inculded Captain Abel, Captain Farrell and Captain O' Hannon.

Captain Chester had recently retired and had moved to a quiet location in Devon to try and relax. He hadn't been there very long before he bumped into the others.

"Hows Tintin? It's just the last time we saw each other he was in hospital" Chester inquired.

"He's doing great. Been through hell and back recently but he's getting there?" Haddock replied.

"Thats good. What's he up to at the minunet? You two usually travel together" Chester asked.

"He's in Prague with Myles on assignment. He talked me into having a holiday but to be honest I'm glad I did as I wouldn't have bumped into everyone" Haddock replied, smiling happily.

Captain Abel looked young despite his age. Abel was clean shaven with a mop of thick brown wavey hair. He was the captain of a merchant vessel named the Phoenix and his work was based in Penzance, Cornwall. He ended up in Brixham by accident only a few weeks prior to present time when he met Morgan and the rest of the loveable band of rougues.

Captain Morgan was one of the group whom had retired. He had previously worked on a trawler in various fishing ports up and down the country. Unlike Able his thick curly black hair came right down to his shoulders. His thick black hair was absent of silver streaks despite his age and the same could be said for his beard. Morgan now owned the Seven Sailors, a pub at the other side of the harbour.

Captain O'Rielly was also retired like Morgan but he hadn't been tempted to return to his old sailing roots. O'Rielly lived in Brixham itself, ironically in the street behind the Seven Sailors and subsequently bumped into Captain Morgan a short time later. Unlike the rest of them O'Rielly was bald but was still able to grow a silvery coloured beard, which made him look a lot older than he actually was.

In comparison to Captain Morgan and Captain O'Rielly, Captain O'Hannon was still in work and was working on a trawler ship in Torbay. Today was a rare day of rest for him and he couldn't think of a better way of spending it. O'Hannon still remained a stunning platinum blonde despite being fifty one. He was the youngest out of all of them and Haddock and Chester where only a few years older.

They sat for a good ten minuents catching up Morgan finally realised that there was only six of them present .

Farrell was missing.

"Where's Farrell?" Morgan asked.

"He did know that we were meeting up tonight, didn't he?" O'Hannon added.

"Speaking of Farrell, what on earth was wrong with him earlier? The second we noticed Haddock he didn't look too happy" Chester stated.

"You don't say" Haddock muttered. "What's Farrell up to now anyway?"

"All I know is that he's moving goods for a number of independant business in his ship the Orion. It's moored up on the far side of the harbour adjecent to the Harbour Masters Office" Abel replied.

"He keeps to himself most of the time" Morgan added. "He didn't used to be like that though. Back in the day I was always having to do everything to shut him up"

The whole group erupted into laughter at that point but secretly Haddock couldn't help but wonder why Farrell was staying out of the way. Is he hiding something or could he be in trouble, Haddock thought as he finished off his drink. Abel excused himself as they continued to converse with each other. Abel headed out of the open fire exit and quickly lit up a cigar enjoying the sultry taste as the smoke hit the back of his throat. As he exhaled a figure appeared by the side of him.

"We need to talk" The figure said.

Pretty soon a commotion could be heard at the back of the pub but they didn't really notice as they were too busy laughing and taking the mickey out of each other.

A few minuets went by and suddenly the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the entire pub, starting at the back and ending at the front. The entire group suddenly stilled then stood up in one, tremmbling as their eye's scanned the room. O'Rielly scanned the group, someone was missing.

"Where's Abel?"

Haddock was the first to move, rushing into the passageway he ran to the fire exit and saw the last thing he wanted to see. Captain Abel was lying on the ground on his back with a single bullet wound in the centre of his chest. Haddock fell down onto his knees and gently shook him but Able didn't respond, his body just shook limply and his open eye's just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh God, Abel" Haddock softly whispered.

Suddenly a man ran past Haddock. knocking him flat onto the floor and although he only got a quick flash of the man he could have sworn it was Captain Farrell. The man rushed down the narrow passageway, banged straight into Captain Morgan, causing him to fall hard onto the floor, and rushed into the street. As Morgan pulled himself up he rushed to the enterance of the Sprat and Mackerel and saw, as clear as day, Farrell legging it as fast as he could down to the harbour before turning right, running past the public toilets and dissapeared round the corner. Morgan turned and ran to the back of the pub to find Haddock sitting against the wall with his head in his hands and then saw Captain Able motionless upon the ground. Morgan fell onto his knees in shock just as the rest of the group rushed to the back, along with the pub owner.

"Abel" Morgan whispered, unable to comprehend the scene lying in front of him.

Reaching forward he placed two fingers upon Abel's eyelids and slid them shut. It looked like he was sleeping but the bloodied gunshot wound in his chest said otherwise. However this wasn't the end, there was more to come in the next few days.

 **Thankz for reading. If you like please review and any spelling mistakes are my fault alone but if anyone notices anything that is spelt really badly wrong please tell me. Will update soon x x**


	3. In The Depths

**Sorry this chapter has taken this long. I had planned to upload this chapter last week but I needed to fix an out of characther problem and I managed to solve it by changing the storyline slightly. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm surprised i'm getting reviews for this story as I wasn't sure if anyone would actually enjoy this. This chapter was orginally very short but I added some extra stuff in so please enjoy and review if you like the story. There also may be a few spelling mistakes, all my fault as my spell check is really bad.**

 **xx**

Something didn't quite sit right with Captain Haddock. Murder didn't quite seem like something that Farrell would commit. He knew Farrell far to well, he knew all of those Captain's through and through and had worked with every single one of them at least five times, each. He found it very hard to believe that Farrell would kill Able without reason and deep down he knew that something else was going on but if something was wrong why wasn't Farrell saying anything. But just because he was seen running away, didn't mean that he was responsible. Haddock thought purely about Farrell as he continued his walk down the dark empty street.

The skies over Brixham had turned a powerful jet black colour and upon the canvas of black, pinpoints of white shone brightly lightening up the everlasting darkness that surrounding the sea town.

Street lights lit the way for Captain Haddock as he traveled down the silent street and as he turned left to head down the coastal route he walked past the harbour masters office and noticed Captain Farrell's ship moored at the side just like Chester had said.

The Orion was similar to Captain Morgan's cutter vessel only it was bigger and looked rather spacious and suitable in the open sea. Beneath the name of the vessell was a wooden carving of the constellation of orion with every single star engraved underneath.

Haddock stood and admired the vessell wondering weather to bother Captain Farrell but upon seeing the side gate was open he decided to give it a go.

Upon seeing three men climbing onto the deck of the ship he paused, instinctively hiding in the darkness. Standing in the shadows he listened to the men as they shouted at each other in french. Peering out from the darkness he watched as they passed suspicious looking packages to each other and into the boat.

An awful thought crossed Captain Haddock's mind. Was Captain Farrell dealing drugs? Haddock tried to shake the feeling that it was just him over reacting but that was what it looked like. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Captain Farrell desperate? This wasn't the man that he knew.

He quickly turned away and walked back the way he came, attempting to push away the sight he had seen. He tried to convince himself it was something simple but it was the middle of the night and althought he didn't want to jump to conculsions it seemed it was the only plausible explanation. Why else would someone load a ship in the middle of the night.

He rushed back up the street and into the hotel but little did he know that he was being watched from the roof by Captain Farrell and a much more menacing man whom was brandishing a glock 17 between his fingers.

Farrell was younger than Haddock with short light brown hair and was more of the joker of the group but during recent weeks the joker in him had been erradicated by the brute that stood beside him. Captain Farrell was down on his knees breathing nervously as his first mate, as he called himself, effortlessly passed his gun from one hand to the other. The first mate as he called himself wasn't really a first mate, he was in actuality a drug dealer and a heavy handed brute at that. He knew Farrell transported goods for several independant businesses on the north coast of France and it was the reason why he decided to target him in the first place. The dealer was tall, at least six foot four but was built with thick muscles across his chest and biceps, making Farrell think twice about angering him.

"That friend of yours is very nosey" the dealer stated. "If it hadn't have been for that little incident I doubt Haddock would be sniffing around.

Farrell stayed silent desperately trying to not think about what had happened earlier that day. He couldn't imagine what the rest of the captain's thought of him after what had happened. He silently prayed that the Captain wouldn't get involved. Suddenly the dealer hit Farrell across the cheek with his gun, making him fall into the roof in pain. The dealer slowly paced over to Farrell.

"If that little incident stops that shipment, I'm not going to bother with the formalities as I'll just kill you" the Dealer emotionlessly stated.

Farrell shivered in pain, wanting to ignore the blood running form his nose. He was ashamed he had gottern into this position. Like the rest of the captains he was a proud sailor and had been through a lot, to end up like this was like an insult to the profession. The dealer grabbed Farrell by his hair and pulled him back up into a squatting position, pressing the gun against his neck.

"And if that friend of yours keeps meddeling, rest assured, I'll start with him"

"Haddock's got nothing to do with this" Farrell pleaded.

"He was involved the second he decided to watch my men on the ship barely minuets ago. You'd better pray he keeps his mouth shut because trust me I'll have no problem killing him"

 **xx**

 **Dum Dum Dum. The next chapter should hopefully be up next week. Please review if you like the story.**


	4. West Wind Blows

**I really love this story and please continue to review if you like the story, I really love reviews. The chapter that follows this one will be a lot longer than this one so I apologize if this chapter seems a bit short. Happy reading and if anyone likes please review. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I had to rewrite it to make it sound a bit better. And a big thank you to Zanate56 for the fantastic reviews :D**

 **x x**

Lost

That was the singular word that could come close to describing Haddocks state of mind at present. He knew that calling the police was a possible route but at this moment he had no one to turn to. He was debating weather to tell the rest of the group but they had enough to think about at present time.

Haddock sat in solitary at the table, absentmindedly stirring his coffee in a strange trance. As Captain Chester sat down opposite him on the table Captain Haddocks trance was finally broken.

"Are you alright Archie?" Chester asked.

It was rare that anyone actually called him by his first name so at that point he couldn't ignore the outside world any longer.

"To be honest Chester, I'm not quite sure?" Haddock replied trying to push back all of this thoughts about Farrell aside. Chester however detected something was wrong due to the tone of his voice and he wanted to delve into it. He knew Haddock too well and could tell when he was lying or when something was on his mind.

"Whats wrong?" Chester asked.

Haddock avoided eye contact with Captain Chester for a few seconds, wondering if telling him was the best option.

"It's nothing" Haddock replied trying to shake it off. Shaking it off wouldn't be an option though and the pair had no idea of the events that would transpire in the near furture. However Chester had also seen something odd that concerned Captain Farrell and was debating weather to tell Haddock or leave it but he was too much like Haddock, he couldn't just leave it.

"Can I share something that troubling me?" Chester asked.

"Sure" Haddock replied.

"It's about Captain Farrell"

Haddock's movements suddenly stilled and Chester noticed this straight away.

"This may seem outlandish but I've got this gut feeling that Captain Farrell is in trouble"

"Why do you think that?" Haddock asked.

"Can we keep this between us Haddock?" Chester asked quietly.

"Of course Chester"

"I saw Farrell early this morning with someone I don't know. He was raising his voice at Farrell and to be honest Farrell looked terrified. I think there is something else going on Haddock, something we can't see"

"I agree" Haddock stated.

"I'm not sure that you will..." Chester paused, realising what Haddock had said and gave him a strange look.

"Hold on you agree with me? So you don't think I'm crazy?" Chester inquired.

"I've been juggling with similar thoughts myself, I thought I was going insane" Haddock replied.

They both smiled at each other and at that moment Haddock felt happier than ever that someone else was thinking the same as him but this was common between the pair of them, then again he had known Chester for a very long time. Haddock proceeded to tell Chester about what he saw on the Orion last night and it left Captain Chester even deeper in thought.

"What are we going to do? We can't just ignore this" Chester questioned.

"We need to find Farrell, Once we get him out of the way we'll be able to figure it out" Haddock stated.

Captain Haddock never ignored a gut feeling and right not he was just happy that his friend agreed with him and that he was doing something about it. He felt like a weight had been lifted up his shoulders but this wasn't over yet. A lot more was going to be thrown at Captain Haddock and it would start later that night.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short but still if you like the story please review**


	5. Uncharted Waters

**Thanks for the support and don't worry this chapter answers a few questions, reveals part of the mystery and puts one persons life in danger. I really apprieciate all the reviews so thanks to everyone who reviewed. This Chapter is the last chapter of part one of the story. Update's for this story may be slow for the next few weeks due to university assignments but I've actually finished writing the story down on paper so it just needs typing. Ghost In The Mirror will be updated but I've lost the second chapter so I'll get updated as soon as I manage to find it. Sorry this chapter took so long, it's finding the time to do it that's rather hard at the minuet.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **\- Epilouge (Relief) - Apocalyptica**

xx

By the time Captain Haddock and Captain Chester set off it was at least 11pm. They quickly strided down the front street, passing a multitude of shops and the spot where the Brixham Brass Band gathered and played on a thrusday evening.

As they reached the gates that shrouded the harbour master's office the pair split up. Chester headed up Overgang road so he could find a reasonable spot by which to keep a lookout for trouble and to keep a watchful eye on Haddock, as if anything happened to him he would be the one who would have to explain himself to Tintin. Captain Haddock was lucky, when he got to the gate it was open so he managed to jog along to the ship with no resistance. He quickly slid down the ladder and straight onto the Orion, rocking it slightly as he stepped onto it.

It was a stunning cruiser vessel. The shape gave it an exceptional speed making it look rather sleek. As silently as he could Haddock opened the upper hatch and slipped down onto the lower deck and it was there that he got the shock. His suspicions had just been confirmed. He could see the crates sticking out of one of the rooms and the awful odor of opium really stunk up the place. Farrell was nowhere to been, In fact it was far to quiet. The only sound Captain Haddock could hear was the hypothic sound of waves hitting the nearest slipway, which was about ten metres behind the boat.

Haddock stepped further into the ship and as he walked into the forecabin he saw a sight that was even worse than the drugs. Farrell was lying unconsious on one of the berths with his hands handcuffed painfully tight behind his back. Haddock climbed up onto the berth, his knee catching a syringe in the process. It was empty, which sent the Captain into a panic. Reaching forward he looked at Farrell's arms and noticed an imflammed neddlemark on the inside of his left arm. The Captain knew Farrell was left handed, therefore making it impossible for Farrell to have injected himself. He gently shook Farrell, attempting to rouse him, but gained no response.

Farrell's eyes gently fluttered open and the second he saw Haddock he immediatly panicked. The man who have nicknamed himself the First Mate had threathened to kill Haddock and Farrell didn't want that to happen.

"Haddock? What are you doing?" Farrell questioned.

He was still under the infulence of the drugs that had been injected into him. He felt tired but was doing his best to hold on.

"I'm here to help you" Haddock replied.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?" Haddock exclaimed.

"Haddock please, I'm begging you, you need to go before the first mate comes back"

"Farrell be honest with me, whats going on?"

Haddock wasn't leaving the boat without him, even if he had done something wrong he was still his friend but he had no idea just how much of a mess Farrell was in.

"My Assistant...He's a drug dealer. He...he's forcing me to be his route to france"

"Farrell" Haddock said softly.

Haddock's heart sunk like an anchor with no resistance. How could no one else had noticed this before now, Haddock thought.

"He threathened me Haddock. He beat me... tortured me"

"Let me help you please" Captain Haddock pleaded. He couldn't bear to leave him like this. He had the chance to save Farrell and was begging for Farrell to take it.

"No, I don't want to drag you into this mess. After what he's done to me, I don't know who I am anymore. He shot Abel, Haddock. Please, I confided in him and he killed him, He'll do the same to you" Farrell cried, tears streaming down his face.

"His blood's on my hands" Farrell whispered

As Farrell's mind wandered back to the moment Abel stepped out to smoke his cigar at the back of the Spat and Mackrel and started to tell Haddock what happened during that time.

xx

"We need to talk" Farrell stated, as Abel exhaled the sweet sultry smoke into the surrounding air.

"Come to your senses yet Farrell?" Abel asked.

"Abel I ..."

"Farrell they'll find out eventually" Abel interjected. "Especailly Haddock, He knows you too well Farrell"

"I can't Abel" Farrell begged. "Abel he'll kill me"

Pulling his cigar from his mouth he walked straight up to Farrell and placed his free hand on his shoulder. Farrell knew Abel was trying to help but he was in an unstable place where he couldn't predict the outcome of his actions.

"You're been used and you need help" Abel exclaimed.

"I'm in too deep. What are the others going to think of me?"

"Farrell if you explained everything I'm sure they would understand"

"You don't seem to be able to get the meaning of that word" A voice stated in the darkness. The Dealer revealed himself out of the darkness causing Farrell's expression to change in an instant. Before Abel could do anything the dealer hit Farrell straight across his face with the butt of his gun and sighed.

"Why can't you just do as you are told" The Dealer exclaimed.

Abel couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to be heard and tell him exactly what he thought of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Abel questioned, angrily at that.

The dealer only smirked at that comment.

"I'm the one with the gun so watch your mouth. Don't make me have to get rid of you"

Farrell stayed low on the ground, nursing his throbbing and bleeding head.

"Please... I'm begging you, don't" Farrell stammered.

"What gives you the right to use him like this?" Abel continued, unwilling to back down and let it drop.

The Dealer laughed.

"Do me a favour and stop talking" The Dealer stated.

Farrell knew this wouldn't end well. Abel was doing what a friend would do by standing up for him and as much as he apprieciated it, he was sure that it could only end badly. Abel was sick of keeping things bottled up. He wanted to be heard.

"No I won't. I'm not going to let you use my friend"

There was a pause and then the dealer laughed again.

"How can you do that when you can't draw breath" The Dealer continued.

"Excuse Me?" Abel questioned.

It was at that moment that everything went to hell. The Dealer didn't even think about it. Quickly raising his gun he shot Abel square in the chest. It was almost natural and he did it without even thinking about it. Abel hit the floor so fast that Farrell couldn't take it in.

"Abel!"

The Dealer dissappeared into thin air leaving Farrell alone over Abel's dead body.

"Abel" Farrell whispered, unable to believe what had just happened in front of his eye's.

"Oh god" Farrell exclaimed, hiding his head into his hands. "What have I done?"

xx

Haddock was shocked at the lengths that the dealer had gone to.

"I'm not worthy to be saved Haddock" Farrell continued. "The only fate I deserve is to rot"

Haddock squirmed at Farrell's choice of words and instantly didn't agree with him.

"Farrell, you are been used, threathened and drugged, you need help"

"Haddock, I'm just as blameworthy as him"

There was a short pause before Farrell continued.

"He threathened to kill you Haddock" Farrell whispered. Farrell was starting to drift as the drugs began to regain their hold on him.

"You're my friend, I'm not.."

"I'm too far gone" Farrell interupted. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me"

Before Haddock could reply, the drugs in Farrell's veins regained thier hold, plunging him into the depths of unconciousness. Haddock felt like his body had been split into two, with one part wanting him to stay and comfort his friend but the other wanted to run away as quickly as possible. He had never felt so torn in his life. Haddock's eye's began to water, furiously at that. As he slowly stood up he looked back at Farrell. It pained him to walk away and every step he took hurt. Pulling himself back up onto the top deck he rushed to the ladder, pulling himself up as quickly as possible. As he walked away he couldn't stop the tears and he couldn't believe he was walking away.

Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and the next thing Haddock felt was a sharp punch to his abdomen only it wasn't a punch. Looking down the Captain saw a knife embedded in his abdomen. He gasped in pain as the man pushed the knife in further and pulled it out in one swift movement. The man was like a shadow and without a word he walked down and onto the Orion as if nothing had happened.

Haddock staggered forward gripping his abdomen. He managed to reach back to the gates but had only taken a few more steps forward when his knees started to buckle from under him. As he collasped onto the rain stained ground, Chester spun around the turning from overgang road and rushed to him as fast as he could.

"Haddock!"

He dropped onto his knees beside him and started to help him onto his feet. He draped Haddock's arm around his neck and held his hand in place to prevent from falling again, whislt supporting him with his other arm.

"Hang in there, Just keep breathing"

It was getting harder for Captain Haddock to stay awake. He was trying with all his might just to keep his eye's open. Blood was just flowing away, sticking to his hand which was now bright red in colour. Just as they reached the vicinity of the Rockfish takeaway Haddock suddenly collasped, bringing Chester down with him. Haddock was breathing hard, his body desperately trying to get oxygen to his vital organs. His will dissapeared and his world fell into complete darkness causing his body to go limp within Chester's grasp.

"No No NO! Haddock! Oh God Don't you dare!"

Chester was desperate.

"Help! Someone help!"

 **Didn't realise this chapter was so long x x please review if you like the story x**


	6. The Sleeping Sailor

**Sorry for the massive wait, been busy with other university work. I had not realised that I had not updated this for a month so finally heres chapter six. This chapter features the introduction of Myles and Tintin plus two other of my OC's and I've accidently named one of the characthers after one of my favourite characthers on Stargate Atlantis. Thanks for the great reviews and for the reviews in french and german too, love the feedback. Heres Chapter 6 as promised. If you enjoy this chapter please review, I Love reviews. This chapter takes place a few days after the previous chapter and as for the cliffhanger ending in the last chapter you'll have to wait till part two which starts in the next chapter. Sorry x x Happy reading though.**

 **x x**

 **Prague, Police Headquaters**

The city of Prague was a beatiful site in the middle of the night. Spires littered the horizon and parts of the city lit up beautifully in the dark, espically Prague Castle, however the centeral point wasn't Prague Castle but the police headquaters across the river. In the main boardroom that was currently in use, the investigative minds inside were starting to flag.

They had only been at it for a few days but drug dealer Aaron Pavelinski was exceptionally good at covering his tracks which was probabaly the reason he managed to stay hidden for so long.

"We need a break, I'll get some coffee" Detective Pavel Zelenka, half said and half yawned.

"Thanks Pav" Myles replied as he absentmindedly flicked through the file he was trying to study.

His tiredness was finally caughting up to him and Tintin was just as tired however both were equally as annoyed that they were getting nowhere. Tintin pulled his head from the desk, the piece of paper sticking to his head. Pulling off the peice of paper from his forehead he sighed and streached his arms out.

"I'm losing my touch" Tintin stated.

"No you're not" Myles replied as he rubbed his eyes

"There's got to be something that we are missing" Tintin exclaimed. Standing up he walked up to the board, staring at the blank grey eye's of Aaron Pavelinski. His most recent activity had placed him in Prague. Before Tintin and Myles got there the police had raided his hideout but he managed to escape, slipping right through their fingers. Recent intell suggested that he had found a new route to get drugs back to the continent.

Pavel wandered back in with a tray with three cups of coffee and they gratefully accepted them.

"I don't think we are going to get something any time soon and staring at a blank screen is not going to help"

Tintin agreed with Pavel but didn't want to say it out loud. All he wanted to do was sleep. Myles stood up, taking a large gulp of his coffee and it was at that moment that he decided he'd had enough.

"I'm sorry but I need to sleep or I won't be able to focus. I've already had nine cups of coffee" Myles exclaimed.

"I agree Myles. I'm too tired to think anymore"

As they walked out the board room they were certain that the matter could wait untill the morning but they were wrong. Pavel's older brother Radek suddenly came running down the corridoor with a massive smile on his face.

"I've got some good news! Aaron's been sighted!"

Myles, Pavel and Tintin exchanged shocked glances before they looked back at Pavel's older counterpart.

"Blimely, thats fantastic! Where?" Myles exclaimed.

"The last place you would ever expect, Devon in England" Pavel replied.

A sudden chill ran over Tintin as Radek said those final words and they echoed endlessly in his head and at that moment he could only think of one person; The Captain.

"Where exactly in Devon?" Tintin asked.

"Well the infomation needs to be validated and checked..." Radek continued

"Where Radek?" Tintin asked again, cutting into Radek's sentence.

"Torbay, Possibily Brixham, why?"

Tintin couldn't process all the information running through his head. He couldn't help but worry about the Captain.

"Where exactly has this information suddenly come from?" Myles inquired.

"An anonymous source in Torbay. Apparently Interpol has a contact in the bay" Radek replied, handing over the file. Opening it up Tintin browsed through the papers then suddenly something caught his eye on the edge of the newspaper clipping.

 **UNAMED SEA CAPTAIN FOUND DEAD IN BRIXHAM**

Tintin's mind went into overdrive. He immedaitly dropped the file onto the desk and pulling out his phone quickly dailed the Captain's number.

"Tintin's whats wrong?"

"The Captain is in Brixham Myles"

All Tintin could hear was the continual sound of the tone. Tintin was desperate. He needed to hear his voice, he wanted to know he was alright and enjoying a holiday like anyone else would but as the sound of the tone continued the less he was able to imagine the Captain alive and well.

"Come on please, I'm begging you. Please, I need to know you are alright" Tintin whispered desperately into the phone.

The Captain's phone only vibrated upon the chair in the Smugglers Haunt Hotel. The Captain's room was empty apart from the unopened suitcase residing on the bed.

He wasn't there though, he couldn't answer.

 **Until next time. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned to find out the Captain Haddock and Captain Farrells fate. Will Chester and Haddock get to the bottom of the problem and are the other sea captains safe? Please review if you like the chapter x x**


	7. Of Sailors & Brothers

**I would love some more reviews for this story but I'm going to keep uploading this as I really enjoyed writing this story. The story is already finished on paper but It still needs typing so it might not take me long to actually finish this story. I am working on another story similar to Below Eastern Skies so watch out for that. Second part, first chapter! Happy reading, please review of you like the chapter and the story.**

 **Ideal Chapter soundtrack music**

 **Enigma Variations (Nimrod) - Elgar**

 **Circles - Dare**

 **xx**

The Captain's senses began to slowly reignite but he didn't feel right. He squinted as bright light pressed against his eye's obscuring his vison. As all of his senses returned he realised that he was lying on a bottom bunk. Pulling back the sheet covering him he caught sight of the patched wound and proceeded to swing his legs out of the bed but the second he did pain shot straight through his synapses causing him to cry out in pain. Gritting his theeth he pulled back the patch covering the wound and noticed the lack of blood and the rather proffesionally completed stitches. He eyed up the stitches suspiciously and allowed his eye's to wander the room.

Deciding to take a look around he pulled himself up from the bed however plummented to the floor within seconds of standing up missing the table by mere inches. It was at that moment that Captain Chester appeared.

"Haddock, What on earth are you doing?" Chester asked as he helped Haddock back onto the bottom bunk bed.

"Chester What happened?" Haddock asked, trying to piece together the blank recesses of his mind.

"You were stabbed Haddock. We were trying to get answers from Farrell, Remember?"

Images flashed in Captain Haddock's mind causing him to remember the cold steel being pushed into his skin. He suddenly remembered Farrell and the awful state that he was in when he found him. There was another buring question that Haddock had to ask before he got onto that.

"Chester, where are we?"

"The Hydra" Chester replied.

"Captain Morgan's ship. How did I get here? It's just I can't remember any of it"

"After you collasped last night Captain Morgan. We managed to get you onto the ship then he sorted out the stab wound. He did a good job on those stitches mind" Chester exclaimed.

"What about Farrell?" Chester continued.

The Captain sighed.

"He's a mess Chester, We were right though" Haddock sighed.

"Oh God, whats wrong?" Chester asked. He had been dreading this since Haddock went onto the ship the other night.

"He's been used by his 'first mate' , thats what he calls himself, to smuggle drugs into the north of France"

"Oh My, I never though it would be something like this. He is a proud sailor, how did this even happen?" Chester questioned.

"Chester when I found him he had been drugged. He's been tortured and threathened to keep quiet"

"We can't just leave him like this" Chester exclaimed.

"I agree" Haddock replied.

Haddock stood up and managing to walk to the table grabbed his jumper despite the slight bloodied stain that had soaked into the fabric.

"Haddock what are you doing"

"Exactly what you are suggesting"

"Haddock you need to rest" Chester exclaimed.

"Farrell doesn't have that luxury Chester, he told me to leave him! He doesn't want anyone else dying because of him"

Unfortunately Chester picked up on the way that Haddock had phrased that sentence.

"Anyone else? What do you mean?" Chester questioned

Haddock paused and went quiet, realising what he had just said.

"Abel" Chester whispered.

Haddok didn't have to say anything, his reaction was enough for Chester.

"Oh God" Chester gasped.

"He's been used Chester. I bet you anything that this 'First Mate' was the man you saw the other night"

"What about the others, should we tell them about this?"

"Blistering banacles no, I'm not risking anyone else's life"

There was a long pause that lasted for at least a minent but as Chester began lost it his thoughts something wandered into his mind that made him smile. Chester tried to hide his smile but he failed and Haddock noticed.

"What?" Haddock asked wondering what was so funny.

"Tintin's influenced you more that you realise"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Archibald, you never used to get this deep. Tintin's rubbed off on you"

Captain Haddock stood there thinking about that statement and slowly a smile began to find it's way out. Chester was right in so many ways.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice boomed from the stairs. Haddock turned around to face Captain Morgan whom was leaning against the stair bannistor.

"You can sit back down on that bed, you need to rest" Morgan continued.

"I can do that at the Smugglers Haunt Hotel" Haddock protested. He knew that Morgan meant well but despite the wound the only thought in his mind was saving Farrell.

"Haddock you're very lucky. If you had been sliced further any further up you would have been singing for Saint Peter"

"I'll be fine, I promise I'll take it easy" Haddock suggested, knowing fully well he was going to break that promise the first chance he got. He was going to show that the 'First Mate' had messed with the wrong group of sailors.


	8. When The Anchor Falls

**Yay finally another update. Sorry this has taken so long, been quite busy. And I'm only going to say this once only review if you like the story please do not insult me in a review, as I don't call insults reviews. I don't mind constructive critiscm as I always want to improve my writing. In this chapter everything kicks off and The Dealer/ First Mate tries to escape but before he can decides to get rid of another problem, another one of the sea captains, But who?**

 **xx**

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **1\. The Last Dance - Within Temptation**

 **2\. Ailein Duinn (An Ocean Grave ) - Karliene**

 **3\. Wir sind uns treu (We Are Loyal To Us) - Santiano**

 **xx**

The pair were usure how to go about getting Farrell out now and where stuck as to how they would do that safely. Haddock tried to rest but he got nowhere with it. He couldn't sleep without thinking about Farrell. He tossed and turned through the whole night and at six a.m decided to get up and after getting dressed decided go for a walk.

As he headed downstairs to reception he bumped into Captain Chester.

"Haddock, What are you again? Your supposed to be resting"

"I can't sleep, this blistering wound is keeping me awake. I'm going for a walk"

"Mind if I tag along?" Chester asked.

"Feel free to"

The pair headed down the street enjoying the fresh morning air upon thier skin. Far on the horizon the sun was begining to peak over the very edge of the sea, mixing perfectly with the red sky that was streaked with faint traces of pink. The stunning skyline reflected into the water, spreading across the bay in perfect serenity.

As they neared the Rockfish takeaway, which was closed, they noticed that the gates of the heavy goods enterance to the harbour masters office was wide open. Chester and Haddock exchanged worried glances as they realised that the area was clear of any heavy goods vehicles. Something felt wrong. Haddock could felt that and he knew that Chester did too.

"Those gates really shouldn't be open" Chester stated.

"And where's secruity?" Haddock continued.

"Looking for someone!?" A voice boomed from above.

Chester and Haddock instantly turned to meet the origin of the voice and got the shock of their lives. Farrell was kneeling on the edge of the roof, which was two stories above the ground floor. Farrells face was covered in bruises and blood was dripping from his nose, which looked like it had been knocked out of place. There was also bruises running up each of his arms and they looked fresh as Haddock couldn't remember those bruises being thier when he tried to rescue him. The first mate was standing behind him, dominating over Farrell's small frame and holding a gun at his back. Farrell's unfortunate position gave him an awful view of the pavement and he was swaying slightly due to lack of sleep.

As Haddock's eyes met Farrells he could see just how terrified he was. Farrell wasn't the bad guy in this mess, not by a long shot.

Go, Farrell mouthed.

Haddock shook his head solemly. He wasn't going to leave him.

Chester and Haddock couldn't move. They felt frozen to the pavement, powerless to do anything.

"Have him back, I'm done with him" The First Mate shouted again.

Farrell's breathing hitched as the dealer pulled the safety of the gun and then it came. The second he pulled the trigger the resulting sound hit off every single surface untill it peirced Chester and Haddocks ears.

"No!" Chester cried.

The First Mate smiled and with one swift kick, kicked Farrell from his kneeling position and into thin air. Gravity overtook instantly pulling Farrell to the stone cold ground. He hit the ground with a heavy thud and suddenly stilled and that was when Haddock and Chester snapped out of the frozen state that they had been trapped in. Chester and Haddock rushed to Farrell. Farrell was lying on his back, trying his best to keep breathing but blood was begining to pool beneath him and it was growing every second. Haddock slipped one hand under Farrell's head and the other upon his cheek. As the seconds continued to fall away Farrell fought to hold on.

"I'm sorry Haddock, This is all my fault" Farrell stammered.

"Farrell this isn't your fault. Why didn't you come to me in the first place!? I would have helped you come hell or high water"

As Farrell looked deep into Captain Haddock's eyes he knew how truthful that statement was. They had always been close and the way that Haddock had picked on the problem showed it. Even after years of being apart they were still inseperable.

"I didn't know what to do. Please, forgive me. I didn't want any of this"

Farrell tried one last time to fight it but was unable to. Within seconds he gave in, letting his eye's flutter shut. His hand lost it's grip upon Chester's hand and his head slipped back becoming heavy in Haddocks hands.

"Farrell" Haddock whispered.

"Haddock! The Orion!" Chester yelled, realising that the Orion was being piloted out of it's current position. A different feeling arose inside Haddock, something he hadn't felt since Tintin's kidnapping by the hands of Miller. Placing Farrells head onto the ground, he stood up and began to run, right towards the ship before Chester could say anything. As he reached the edge where the moorings were, he lauched himself at the boat and dissapeared out of view. Chester rushed to the edge, desperate to know if Haddock had landed on the boat or in the water, then again he hadn't heard a splash.

Haddock had landed on the back of the Orion and even though the speed limit of a boat on a harbour was supposed to be five knots, the ship moved extremely fast out of the harbour.

Chester looked back at Farrell and then at a tiny motorboat bobbing up and down with the current at the bottom of the ladder, and knew instantly what he needed to do.

 **xx**

 **Yay another chapter done and thank you so much for the amazing reviews espically the one in french. I really appreiciate the loverly comments. Again sorry this has taken so long. Angels Fall First was accidently deleted but due to the lack of reviews I've decided to scrap that story for good. This story will have a sequel similar to what I wanted to write in Nightmare V - Requiem so watch out for that when I finish writing this story. Thanks for reading and please review if you like the chapter**.


	9. Tides Of Time

**Time for another chapter hope you enjoy it. I loved creating the extra characters and I can't actually imagine anyone in the roles when I write about them. The Captains are based on some sketches that I did years ago for a school art project and some inspiration came from another story I tried to write a while ago but I faith in the story. I'm super glad I found them or I might not have been able to write the story. I'm already writing a sequel and I have a good idea for a prequel. Good music helps for inspiration too. Sorry this has taken so long, I was hoping that this story would be finished before christmas but nevermind. I also decided to change the story name to Between The Devil & The Deep Blue Sea as I thought that this new title suited the story a lot better. If you like please review, I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews this story has already gottern.**

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

1\. Leverage - Lyriel

2\. Ailein Duinn (An Ocean Grave) - Karliene

x

Haddock grabbed the metal railings and pulled himself onto the the main deck of the Orion. The First Mate was nowhere to be seen , it was like he had dissappeared into thin air. Haddock quietly stepped across the deck and towards the open hatch and slipped through it quickly dissapearing from sight.

In terms of the drugs it looked like he had packed the last of it in a rush. Haddock scanned the contents of the living area and spotted a note attached to one of the packages.

Hope this shipment finds you well - Aaron P.

Haddocks eye's widerned at the name written at the bottom and it made him recall a conversation he had, had with Tintin before he went to Prague. He remembered Tintin saying that Aaron Pavelinski was ruthless and very dangerous and not to mention if this guy was Aaron, Haddock was risking his life by being there in the first place. Pulling himself back through the door he rushed back onto the main deck and briefly noticed that Chester was heading towards the Orion in a small motorboat. Aaron was nowhere to be seen so he headed to the back of the ship. As he walked down the steps Aaron suddenly appeared from behind him, hitting him across the head with a metal pole. Haddock fell onto the floor falling straight into unconsciousness.

"Now I'll have to get rid of you, that won't be a problem"

Pulling out his gun he pointed it straight at Haddock and it was then he looked to his right hand side. Chester wasn't that far from the Orion. The Orion was now in the centre of the bay, having abandoned the safety of the harbour.

Aaron repositioned himself so Chester couldn't see him as he neared the Orion. Chester pulled up alongside the Orion and quickly tied the boat the Orion's side railings. He cautiously pulled himself up and placed one foot on the Orion. Suddenly Aaron appeared out of nowhere and without thinking, pulled the trigger, slamming a bullet straight into Chester's chest. Chester fell back into the boat gripping his chest in pain. With his free hand Aaron undid the rope and held it within his hand. He gripped the gun and aimed straight for Chester's head. Chester was helpless, he couldn't move.

"You bloomin sea captain's! Three out of seven aint bad though" he laughed.

But before Aaron could pull the trigger Haddock laughed himself at Aaron, sending the gun flying across the deck but Aaron let go of the rope connecting the motor boat to the ship and slowly Chester's boat began to float away, taking the Captain Chester with it.

"Chester!" Haddock yelled.

It was too late, the currents in the bay had control of him now and there was no telling what would happen to him.

Aaron grabbed Haddock and pulled him backwards but Haddock wasn't going to hold back, not this time. Aaron had killed two of his friends and shot Chester, he was mad with a fury that rarely got unleashed in this way. Aaron lashed out hitting Haddock hard across the face. Haddock tried his best to fight back but Aaron had an advantage due to his upper body muscles. Grabbing the sea captain he instantly banged his head off the deck, knocking him unconscious within miliseconds. Aaron hauled Haddock back down to the back of ship and pushed him through the open door to the lower deck. Upon hearing a splash he frowned and then walked through the lower deck and the sight made him realised that he had a big problem.

"This has got to be a joke!"

Somehow the ship was begining to sink and water was rising quickly. Rushing down he grabbed the packages on the top of the piles and threw them into a large bag. Upon filling the bag he turned round and upon looking at Haddock, who was sprawled across the floor with blood matted into the back of his hair, he smiled broadly.

"Say hello to Davey Jones for me"

 **I've really missed writing this. If anyone likes the story please review x x this will be updated soon, I hope anyway :D**


	10. A Sailors Prayer

**Hello again, I want to thank Zanate56 for following and favouriting. It means a lot to me so thanks :D. Here it is Chapter 10, I've been buzzing to publish this as it puts someone back into the story. Final action chapter so please enjoy and if you like this please review.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. Don't Let Go - The Rasmus**

 **2\. Beneath The Shining Water - Dare**

 **3\. Die Letzte Fahrt - Santiano (Translates into** **The Last Ride** **)**

 **xx**

Chester was halfway between consciousness and unconsciouness, unsure how much time had passed. He felt like he had been floating in the boat for hours but in actuallity it had barely been minuets. His entire body was frozen unable to move. The motorboat bobbed furiously as a much larger boat neared it. He barely felt himself being lifted out of the boat and into a much larger police boat. As Chester was lowered onto a stretcher a figure immediatly ran down from the control room and straight to Chester. Chester managed to open his eyes again and as a medical team started to work on him, he immediatly reconised the man approaching him, well the unique hairstyle and vibrant ginger hair gave him away.

"Chester can you hear me?" the voice called softly.

"Tintin?" Chester exclaimed, surprised to hear his voice. Chester coughed hard and felt blood coating his throat as a small amount began to run down the side of his mouth. Chester's eye's began to slip again. It was becoming harder for him to stay awake.

"Chester, keep breathing, Please, Keep fighting"

Chester's head fell to the side and in an instant he suddenly remembered what had happened barely minuets ago. Haddock was in danger.

"Haddock" Chester whispered. A commotion started on deck as the Captain of the police boat noticed the Orion, which was still quite a distance away from the boat. Tintin was about to stand up when Chester grabbed his arm, tightly at that, flexing his fingers around the widt of his arm, making Tintin turn round. As thier eye's collided Tintin could see the fighting look in his eye's.

"Tintin, Haddock is in danger"

Unable to fight it any longer he suddenly slipped into unconsciouness. Tintin rushed to the bow of the vessel and immedaitly noticed a large cruiser vessel in the distance. The vessel was dipping in the water for some unknown reason and as it began to dip even deeper he realised what was wrong. They weren't going to get there in time. The police boat had speed problems anyway but if was the only one avialable so they had to make do. The next thing the Thompson's heard was a massive splash making them rush to the side of the boat to find Tintin swimming to the motor boat.

"What are you doing?!" Thomson yelled as Tintin climbed into the boat.

"I can get there quicker! Tintin shouted back.

Tintin pulled the rope attached to the motor and it immediatly kicked into life. Within seconds he overtook the police boat and headed straight to the Orion.

xx

Haddock furiously hit the padlocked door to the upper deck but nothing seemed to be working. Aaron had somehow managed to padlock the door leaving Haddock trapped with water rising. He was starting to get desperate. Water was now up to his waist and was quickly rising centimentre by centimetre. He lashed out at the door again and hit it hard with a hammer.

"Come on! Please!" Haddock desperately shouted. He didn't want to die like this. If the boat sank completely he wouldn't be found. He had lost all hope. Abel was dead, Farrell was dead and he had no idea if Chester was still alive. He began to wonder if he had done the right thing by not informing O'Rielly, O'Hannon and Morgan about the problem. He then thought about Tintin and all the adventures they had experienced together. It made him think. Bringing the hammer back as hard as he dared, he used all of his remaining strenght and launched the hammer at the door. The hammer hit it hard and the distinctive sound of iron cracking wood followed. He hit it a few more times and with another hard wack the padlock broke and the door was finally freed. Dropping the hammer he breathed heavily he pulled himself up the steps to the door then suddenly the boat moved. The strain of the water made the Orion fall onto one side and due to the open door, water immediatly filled the lower deck. Haddock didn't have time to inhale a breath of vital oxygen as salt water rushed into all the remaining breathing spaces of the ship.

Tintin watched helplessly as the Orion was claimed by the sea. He fell into his knees as he shut off the motor. He stared deep into the murky blue water, paralysed in fear. His body was frozen, refusing to move. Tintin felt so bad. He was the one who had insisted on the captain taking a break in the first place. He let his head fall into his hands as his eye's filled with tears.

Suddenly the surface tension broke and it was followed by a sharp inhalation of air. Swiftly turning around he sight he saw made his eye's light up. As Haddock inhaled oxygen he couldn't be happier. The next thing he heard was Tintin shout to him and for a brief moment he thought he was hallucinating. Haddock started to swim to the boat and as he came within reaching distance Tintin stretched his hand out. As Haddock grabbed a hold of him, he gripped him tightly and pulled him into the boat.

"I have never been so happy to see you" The Captain exclaimed.

He threw his arms around the Captain, hugging him like his life depended on it and the Captain hugged him back just as tightly despite being soaked through.

"I thought I'd lost you" Tintin cried.

xx

As Aaron reached the shore of Chruston Cove, in the lifeboat dingy he had commendered from the Orion, he was sure he was in the clear. As he looked towards the open waters of the bay an evil smile slowly spread across. The Orion had dissappeared, as had all the incriminating evidence, well nearly all of the evidence. He was holding the final peice of incriminating evidence within his bag. He made a mental note to never get involved with sailors again even if it was the only possible way of doing business. He had barely walked five steps when he police came out of hiding, from every possible angle. He laughed and reached for his gun only to realise that it wasn't there and that was when Myles stepped out brandishing his nine mil SP2022 and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Police don't move" Myles demmanded.

Aaron threw the bag down onto the ground in anger and stared at Myles as if he was trying to get into his head to get him to back down but Myles wasn't scared of him.

"Don't even breath" Myles continued.

 **xx**

 **Wow, Can't believe I've managed to write this much for this. There will definately be a sequel to this story and a prequel. I can't wait to publish them and I had a lot of fun writing the prequel as its full of humor and I was able to have a lot of fun with it as all seven sailors are present in the story. The prequel is also set in Brixham but for the sequel to this story i'm taking them to a whole new location**


	11. A Sailors Lament

**Hello again, Finally It's done. This is the final chapter before I publish the Seven Sailors Prequel as the sequel to this story is quite long and it'll take a little longer to get the dialouge sorted not to mention that I've only written about four chapters out of ten. Updates for my other story Ghost In The Mirror will be slow due to other commitments and University assignments. Thanks to everyone whos reviewed this story as it took a lot of patience to write this and I came close to deleting this story twice but I'm glad I didn't. The prequel Rollin' The Waves Down will be coming soon so watch out for that, I'm not even sure if it's funny but It's a good read that shows all the seven sailors together and getting up to no good and Captains Abel and Farrell will get more focus. Again thanks for reading and please review if you like the story.**

 **Chapter Soundtrack**

 **1\. Molly Malone - Santiano**

 **2\. The Cadgwith Anthem - Port Isaac's Fisherman's Friends**

 **3\. Hoch im Norden - Santiano**

 **xx**

Haddock still couldn't take in the events that had taken place over the last several days. Haddock and the remaining sea captains, Morgan, O'Rielly and O'Hannon where sitting in the snug in The Seven Sailors, waiting patiently for Tintin and Myles.

The past few days had been tough for the remaining sea captains. Chester had gottern off lightly and all of the sea captains had been to see him and he was luckily going to get discharged within a few days. The hard part was Abel and Farrell's funerals. Abel had been buried in St Nicolas' Church cementary and the turnout had been quite good as Abel was quite well known in Brixham. Farrell's funeral had been harder for Haddock due to the close bond that the pair had. Farrell didn't have any family so Haddock sorted out the funeral. He strictly adhered to Farrell's wished and had him cremated and his ashes were scattered at his favourite fishing spot with all of them present.

Telling the rest of them the true nature of what had happened had been just as hard but when he explained the reason why they took it rather well and where shocked at what the dealer, Aaron Pavelinski had done to him, Abel, Farrell and Chester. They understood that Haddock didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Captain Haddock allowed his mind to wander and that was when Myles and Tintin appeared at the door and as Tintin knocked against the door frame he brought Captain Haddock out of the little world that his mind was drifting in.

"Are we too late?" Tintin asked.

"Of course not, Come in" Haddock replied softly, motioning for them to come in.

Tintin and Myles joined them around the table in the middle of the pub where the rest of them were sitting around. Haddock took the chance to introduce the pair to the rest of his friends.

"Morgan, O'Rielly, O'Hannon, this is Tintin and Myles"

They all shook hands and Tintin felt glad to finally meet some old friends of the Captain.

"It's very nice to meet you all. How long had you known each other?" Tintin asked.

"Us rouges?" O'Hannon exclaimed. "We go back years. We were all in our twenties when we first met"

"What about you two? How long have you's known Haddock?" O'Rielly asked.

Myles was the first to speak.

"I only met Captain Haddock a couple of years back. Tintin's known him a lot longer than I have" Myles replied

"Well about eight or nine years give or take. I can honestly say that I don't know where I would be without him" Tintin replied, earning smiles all around, especailly from Captain Haddock.

"It's nice knowing that Haddock has friends like you two" Captain Morgan exclaimed.

"Thanks Captain Morgan" Tintin replied.

"Do me a favour and keep an eye on him will you" O'Hannon said to Tintin as he motioned at Haddock. "He had a tendancy to get into trouble"

They all chuckled at that statement, inculding Haddock.

"It's alright, Tintin is just as bad" Myles added

As everyone errupted into laughter Tintin gave Myles a look.

"Thanks Myles"

"You welcome"

They were all so busy laughing that they didn't notice another figure enter the room, someone that they didn't expect.

"Room for one more?" a voice echoed from the door.

They all turned round to see Captain Chester standing at the door and Haddock was unable to stay sitting down. Haddock stood up and walking up to him, pulled him straight into a tight hug. Haddock thought he had lost him and was happy to see him. As Morgan leaned against the bar, Haddock handed Chester his drink, and everyone took thier drinks and stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast in memory of Farrell and Abel; and also to friendships. May they never end. Farrell and Abel" Morgan stated, trying to prevent himself from tearing up.

"Farrell and Abel" they all chorused.

Morgan had hung a picture of the Farrell and Abel at the side of the bar. They may have gone but they would never be forgottern.

"How are you holding up Captain?" Tintin asked softly.

"I'll get there eventually, it might take a while though. Why can't we have any moments of peace or even a peaceful holiday?" Haddock sighed.

"Just our luck I suppose" Tintin replied.

It was at that moment that Haddock remembered he had something urgent to ask the pair of them, something that had been nagging at his mind for a good few days.

"And another thing, I meant to ask you this before"

He paused to let it sink in.

"Where's my hat?"

Tintin and Myles turned to look at each other, exchanging worried glances in the process.

"Erm" They both mumbled, drawing it out for a long as humanly possible.

Unfortunately for Captain Haddock his beloved Captain's hat was in a place no one would be able to reach at any given moment. His hat was floating slap bang in the centre of the bay and it was highly likely to end up washed up further down the coast or possibly picked up by a curious seagull. Despite this the Captain truely believed that the worst was behind them and following all the chaos he was looking forward to returning to the place that he called home.

 _The sea, once it casts it's spell, holds one in it's net of wonder, forever - Jacques Yves Cousteau_


End file.
